Butch's Dream
by XxShaDowTwinsxX
Summary: *CHANGED* I have slightly rewritten this story...so, the summary will be inside! R


**THIS IS A BUTCHXBOOMER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**OK! So I'm going to rewrite or so because the 'old' one is very...crappy xD I want their to be more ButchxBoomer fics so i decided to improve it and not delete it like my other stories A Blue Death, According to You, and Karou Didn't Know She Was Pregnant.**

**Summary: Butch was studying in his room until Boomer came crying. What will he do? (I do suck at summeries...leave me alone T_T)**

**Enjoy!:3**

* * *

Butch P.O.V

It was late night and I was in my green room, on the bed, looking at my history textbook studying. Yes, I know, Butch Jojo is in fact studying. I'm actually very clever! But just don't show it. I find studying a waste of time. Why study when you can party? Partying is so much more fun! Now, your probably like "Why is he studying now then?" Well, good question! I was at the mall with my two brothers Brick and Boomer. We went to a Version Wireless stand and i saw a Droid. I really wanted it, but Brick had told me "Butch, until you get your grades up, you are not getting this phone!" So, here I am, studying my butt off.

I also hate begin compared to my brother Brick . It's always "Be more smart like Brick" or "Brick is smart, be smart!"

I can't be compared to Boomer about smartness. He isn't so intelligent himself. He does have good grades though! He does study and get good grades on test and all, but, even a straight man has to admit...

Boomer Jojo is a _very _attractive man.

Of course all us Ruffs have looks! But even i have to admit, Boomer is pretty hot. Gross, am I saying my own brother is hot?

Boomer uses his flirting skills on teachers to make sure he has good grades and the teachers _melt. _

Its always his ocean blue eyes that make the girls go ga-ga. And dark blonde hair thats always neat and clean and his blowjob looking lips...wait, what?

Holy crap, am I think about Boomer? Most importantly, his looks? And blowjob lips?

Now this is getting weird.

I've always wondered is Boomer was homo or bisexual...he does act a little girly from time to time.

WAIT, no thinking of Boomer! Got to concentrate on school crap!

Just as I was done thinking about Boomer (seriously, who thinks about blowjob lips?) he comes into my room and buries himself into my chest. Is he crying?

"Boomer? What the hell, can't you see I'm studying?" I say. He doesn't reply, but I can hear quiet sobbing noises. Is he actually crying?

"Seriously Boomer, why are you crying?" I ask.

"Because I just don't understand!" he shouts.

"Understand what?"

"Why I feel this way! How could you? What have you done?" he shouts again banging his fits slightly agaisnt my chest then gripping onto my shirt.

"What do you mean 'what have you done'? The feelings you have towards me is brotherly love isn't it?" I say slightly annoyed. I'm tired, hate studying, and the least thing I need is a cute, blonde, brother of mines crying on my chest like a baby and saying random shit.

Boomer sniffs quietly and raise his head and we both make eye contact. His watery, beautiful, deep, hyptonizing, ocean blue eyes starring into my dark forest green ones.

"No Butch," he says leaning in slowly closing his eyes. His lips coming closer to mines.

"I love you..." he whispers as his rose petal lips make contact with mines.

* * *

I wake up startled as my alarm clock goes off.

What happened? Was it all...a dream?

A very strange dream I must say...I doubt Boomer would actually fall in love with me...

"Butch! Hurry downstairs, your breakfeast is getting cold!" shouted Brick from downstairs.

I sigh heavily and leap out of bed getting ready fast and going downstairs.

"I'm here and ready don't worry" I say taking a seat at the table. Soon, Boomer comes down and takes a seat.

"Morning!" he says cheerfully. Brick and I say good morning to him also.

"You guys had a good dream? I know I did!" said Boomer.

"Yeah, i guess," said Brick

"Sure.." I say. I just can't get that dream out of my mind. I just keep thinking about it...

"Great!" says Boomer taking a bite of his blueberry pancakes.

I stare quietly at him and he seemed to have noticed as he look at me back. He didn't say anything and we made eye contact and i dozed off into his beautiful ocean deep eyes. Boomer smiles innocently at me as we both go back to eating our breakfeast in utter silence.

Man, I wish that dream had been real.

I love you too Boomer...I love you to...

* * *

**Ok, I have to admit, this new version seems MUCH more better then the other! I'm completely satisfied by it so its all good ;D**

**I hope you liked it...damn, rewriting it makes me want to continue it 0_0 If you want me to all you have to do is review saying you want more but I believe I'll just keep it as a one-shot :D**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Updated on: 4/8/12**


End file.
